


On A Clear Day

by kittycatcacher



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Swan single, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Twins, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bella Swan Has a Twin, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella knows about OC being reincarnated but not about Twilight, Book: Twilight, Charlie Swan is a Good Dad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family comes first before love mentality, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Humor, Light Angst, Mates, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, OC fights attraction to her mate Jasper, OC remembers past life and twilight story, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character Bella Swan, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Plot Twists, Possessive Jasper Hale, Protective Edward Cullen, Reincarnation, Resistant to the plot Older twin sister, Self-Insert, Soulmates, True Love, Twilight References, Vampires, Wants family safe from the supernatural OC, only sometimes though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatcacher/pseuds/kittycatcacher
Summary: Clara Swan could only remember so much of the Twilight books from her previous life after being Bella's twin sister for 17 years. But she will do almost anything it takes to keep Bella away from Edward so Bella stays safe and mentally stable. Even if it means breaking Clara's own sanity along the way. OC/Jasper
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Sanity- it's one of the most important things a person can have and yet it can be such an easy thing to break. All it can take is one accident, one wrong touch or a few words for someone's sanity to fall apart. Without sanity you fall right into a world of chaos, uncertainty and pain. Little by little you lose who you are through the waves of emotions that consume you.

However even in these tragic times many people are able to help. All it can take is one small gesture, a gentle touch or a few words of kindness to spark the light of hope in someone again. One action can change everything and give someone the strength to walk down the road of recovery. It's not easy or simple to admit to a loved one or a doctor that you need help. When you do it takes years upon years of you taking one step at a time and patience, understanding and love from those who matter to you to be able to take control of your life again.

But what would you do if you could stop someone you love from losing their sanity in the first place? What if you knew exactly what would cause it before it even happened? Would you do everything you could to protect that precious someone even if it might cost you your own life? Or would you be too afraid of losing yourself and leave it to fate? I always believed I'd be able to save my loved ones without letting anything get in my way. Unfortunately life can be unpredictable and the choices I wanted to make were ripped out of my hands the moment my decision to protect my sister Bella and my parents was made. The same vampires who I wanted to protect my precious people from changed my life into a beautiful nightmare and now I wasn't sure I wanted it to end.


	2. Chapter 1

I never knew how I ended up as Clarissa Swan, the twin sister of Isabella Swan from the Twilight series. Was I killed? Did I die of old age and lose most of my memories? Or maybe I just went to sleep one night and died or was in a coma. I only remembered being alive for 24 years but that didn't indicate anything since the last thing I remembered was watching an episode of Supernatural where Dean Winchester was acting like a dog. Funny, but not very helpful in this situation. Despite living a new life for seventeen years I couldn't completely let my past life go. My first family, my friends, my pets, they were always in the back of my mind. Huge parts of who I am now and many of my actions in this life were influenced by my past. Yet I knew without a doubt that my current family was just as important to me.

'I suppose it doesn't truly matter how it all happened. I should have let this go a long time ago.' I thought to myself sadly with a sigh as I leaned my head against the airplane window sleepily.

'And yet...'

I couldn't try to push my memories aside when I still have so many unanswered questions that haunt me. Not to mention it was that very first life that gave me information that might help save my family in this one. I would do almost anything to keep Bella from mentally breaking apart like I remembered she did. As someone who had lost her own sanity for a few years thanks to... certain situations from the past that I'd rather not think about I am a firm believer that losing your sanity is worse than death. The only thing worse I can think of as worse is being turned into an immortal species that have a hard time changing anything related to their mental state while already being mentally sick. To live forever while mentally unstable sounds like hell. And all I have to do to stop that from happening to my sister is to make sure she doesn't get involved with vampires and werewolves.

'I just need to stop Edward sparkle asses and Jake the sexual harasser's attempts to seduce my naive sister so I can try to keep her safe and away from them.'

I've been dreading the first day at Forks High School for many years, trying to think of ways to avoid the outcome the books predicted, and unfortunately, I didn't have a solid plan set out for it because anything that I change could change how the timeline goes later on. And that's only if this is a similar timeline to the one in the books. My very existence could have changed numerous things already.

I felt a headache forming from all of these stressful thoughts and closed my eyes, praying for a miracle as our plane continued to fly to Seattle, Washington.

The next morning I moaned loudly as I rolled over to smack my old childhood radio alarm clock to get it to shut up. I sighed happily as it stopped beeping and closed my eyes only for the radio on it to start blasting out some awful sounding Spanish music. I moaned again in disappointment and shivered from the cold air that hit me as I got out of my bed and unplugged the evil contraption that decided that listening to Spanish music was the perfect way to wake up for my first day at a new high school.

I heard a quiet laugh from the door and looked over to see a fully dressed for the day, Bella with an amused look on her face.

"Hola Crayon." Bella greeted with a teasing grin as her eyes twinkled with mirth. She'd been calling me Crayon which was a combination of both my nickname Clara and Gran ever since I told her about my past life when we were kids. It was odd to hear her use that nickname again though since it had been years since she had previously used it.

"Hola morning person," I grumbled back, deciding to not question her about her using my old nickname and went to grab some clothes from my newly filled closet. I had done most of my unpacking last night so I wouldn't have to worry about trying to find everything this morning.

"I made breakfast so hurry up and get ready so we can go." She said and closed my lavender-colored door behind her.

Bella seemed cheery today even though she came into my room last night crying. I ended up letting her sleep next to me for comfort as she continued to cry her heart out until she fell asleep. Moving here has been rougher on her so far then it has been for me since I had years to mentally prepare for this move and she only had a few months.

I sighed and grabbed a simple long-sleeved grey shirt and a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans and threw them on before heading out of my room and into the bathroom. I did my business then brushed my hair until all of the knots were out, checking the back to make sure I didn't leave a random portion unbrushed and quickly put it up in a simple half up half down style. I checked the mirror again and nodded to myself in satisfaction before pulling out the few makeup products I had then put most of them back again when I found what I wanted. Other than some stuff to cover up my acne and some chapstick I didn't wear much makeup unless it was a special occasion. 'The last thing I need is teenagers to want to date me or worse... wanting to get in my pants, that'd be so creepy at this point.' I thought to myself for what was probably the 100th time this year as my nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought. Despite trying to downplay my looks I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror for a second. 'I'm really lucky to look identical to Bella since we are both so freaking pretty. Or I guess she looks like me since I was born first? I don't know this whole being reborn into a book universe thing can be confusing at times. Whatever, more importantly, how do I get Bella to wear this citrus body spray I got us for today?' I wondered as I picked it up and started to spray some of the strong-smelling scent on my major pulse points. I had bought it recently hoping the chemicals would make us smell less appealing to vampires. 'Eh, maybe I'll just spray it on her at some point and ask for forgiveness later.'

As soon I was done spraying on the body spray I quickly headed back to my room with the bottle in hand to put my socks on since I had forgotten them. When I walked in I frowned when I felt a gentle breeze hit me and immediately looked over at my bedroom window and saw that it was open. My socks were forgotten as I walked over to my dark brown wooden desk near my window, put down the spray bottle, and then walked over to my window, pushing aside the white curtains that were blowing around from the wind and slid the window closed. I looked at the window confused for a few seconds as I tried to figure out how it got opened since I knew I didn't open it last night or this morning.

'It couldn't have been Bella could it? She doesn't even like the cold.'

An uneasy feeling settled into my stomach as I walked across the hall to look into my sister's room. The window in here was closed and there was nothing odd that stood out to me other than the obnoxious amount of lights my sister had in the room. That uneasy feeling inside me only intensified as I walked back to my room.

'I'll just ask her later.' I thought as I started to go downstairs.

I could now smell the breakfast Bella had made and smiled when I reached the bottom of the stairs when I saw both my sister and Dad eating their breakfasts at the round wooden dining table. I walked past them and grabbed the plate I assume Bella set out for me from the counter with some sunny side up eggs and some toast with butter already sitting on the plate. When I walked back to the table and sat down the chair squeaked in protest of my weight, breaking the awkward silence that hung around the other two occupants of the table.

"Morning Dad," I said to my Dad and took a bite of my toast. 'Mmm bread.' I thought to myself and smiled goofily. Food always made everything better.

"Good morning." He replied before drinking the last bit of his coffee. He then got up and put his plate and cup in the sink and walked out of the room. His social skills haven't improved since the last time Bella and I visited. I had been hoping that yesterday's awkward car ride had been a fluke but apparently not. Then again Bella's wasn't exactly any better.

I then remembered I hadn't thanked her for breakfast yet and looked at her with my goofy grin still in place. "Thanks for making breakfast Bella, it's delicious as always."

She looked up from her almost empty plate with a happy smile only for it to shift into her laughing at me.

"What?" I asked with a slight pout.

"You have butter on your nose." She replied with a grin.

I scowled at her in response and wiped my nose before taking another bite of my toast.

The rest of breakfast was just as silent of an affair as it had been before I had sat down until Dad walked back in ready for work.

He stood there for a few seconds, his body language showing he was trying to figure out what to say before he finally mumbled "Good luck with school." and left the house before we could reply. His anti-social skills are on their A-game today it seems.

20 minutes later Bella and I were, unfortunately, heading out the door for our first day at Forks High School. We wanted to be there early enough to get our schedules and maps of the school so we wouldn't be late for any of our classes.

I donned my old, slightly worn black and white waterproof tennis shoes on and my newly bought waterproof black jacket that was fuzzy on the inside. I groaned when I saw and felt how foggy and misty it was outside and pulled my hood up that had a cute lining of faux white fur on the edges of it, then ran my butt to the passenger side of Bella and I's new Chevy truck. It was an old, ugly, beast of a thing that for some reason made me think of an old couple who ran a farm that had been in their family for generations and let their guard dog sleep in the bed of the trunk. Despite its rust, faded red color, and questionable drivability my sister fell head over heels for it once she saw the truck which is why she insisted that she drove it today. As soon as we got into the car however I could tell she was too nervous about our first day of school to enjoy driving her newfound love.

"Bella we don't have to go today if you don't want to. Dad said last night that he could call in and change it to next week if we needed to." I said and put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

She did this weird twitchy thing with her face that she sometimes does when she gets too nervous and shakes her head at me. "I'm fine." She replied and pulled out of the driveway.

I looked at her for a few seconds longer before putting my hand down and nodding my head at her. "Fine but if it gets too overwhelming for you I'm dragging us both back home."

She didn't respond and I turned my head to look out the window for a few minutes to take in the scenery. Forks Washington is truly a beautiful town full of lush green trees that often gently swayed with the wind in such a way that almost made them look like they were waving hello to whoever looked their way. The grass was so perfect it almost looked fake except it was so muddy right now that it would take days for anyone's footprints to disappear if you walked through it. Unfortunately the thick fog this morning covered most of the beautiful scenery.

As I continued to look out the car window it reminded me about the bedroom window situation from earlier and I looked back over at my sister again. "Hey, Bella did you open my window last night?"

She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes before turning her eyes back to the road again. "No, I thought you did since it was open when I went back to my room this morning."

I felt my stomach drop at her words and felt my heartbeat start to speed up as I contemplated her words. 'It couldn't be the vampires already could it? Did they start stalking Bella this early? Maybe it was just Dad... yeah just Dad.'

"It was probably just Charlie." She said dismissively.

"Yeah, probably," I replied just as we were pulling into Forks High School's parking lot.

As soon as Bella parked the truck we both got out after grabbing our bags from the floor where my feet had also been resting. I felt the mist from the fog hit my face again as I quickly walked my way over to the main office doors leaving Bella to stare at the school for a moment before she caught up to me. I walked through the doors into a quaint and warm little room and held the door open for my sister. I let the door close after she walked through it and walked straight up to the front desk where an older looking woman with red hair and glasses sat. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that looked very comfortable.

The red-haired woman looked at us both before setting her eyes on me. "Can I help you two?"

"Hi I'm Clarissa Swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan, we were told to come here to get our schedules for our first day here," I said with a polite smile and what Bella dubbed my polite voice.

The unnamed woman responded in kind with a huge grin and a spark of recognition in her eyes. "Of course." She replied and started to look through a stack of folders that looked like it would fall over at any second. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She continued and laid out all of the papers on the desk to show us.

It looked like we had the same schedule except for the fact that I had an art class for my fifth period with Mrs. Anderson and Bella had Spanish with Mrs. Goff. As long as Spanish class wasn't the one that Edward is supposed to be in then everything will be super! Well, maybe not super but at least I would have a chance to try my first plan and sit next to him instead of Bella so she wouldn't be near him.

The nice lady went through our classes with us, highlighting the best route to each class on the maps that were included with the papers and gave each of us a slip of paper that our teachers will need to sign before we give her the slip back at the end of the day.

"I hope both of you have a wonderful day today." She said cheerfully as we picked up our papers.

"Thanks you too," I replied with a polite smile as Bella grimaced and rushed out of the room after saying a quick thanks as well.

I walked out of the office and back to our truck where Bella was already sitting in the driver's seat.

"At least we have five out of six classes together," I said as Bella drove us over to the school parking lot.

"Yeah, at least I know you." She joked with a half-smile.

I looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids staring at us as Bella parked the truck in its new spot for the day. When she finished parking we both grabbed our bags again and got out of the truck to make our way into our new school, ignoring all the stares we got and the annoying guy who commented on our truck.

When we got to the top of the stairs we both stopped to look at our schedules when a kind of cute Asian guy came up to us with a face splitting grin on his face.

"You're Isabella and Clarissa Swan, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Um, anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" He offers as we follow beside him down the hall.

'Woo boy is he for real? This kid is coming on way too strong.' I thought, barely holding back from outright laughing at him.

"Um... I'm more of the suffer in silence type." Bella shyly responded.

"Good headline for the future. I'm on the paper and you both are news baby, front page." He said proudly as if this was something anyone would want.

"No, we're not." Bella quickly replied and started to stutter as her face contorted with fear before looking at me for back up.

I frowned and opened my mouth to say something but before I could he put his hands up and said "Woah, Woah chillax. No feature."

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him in relief.

It was after my third class of the day when I on my way to my next class on my own since I had needed to go to the bathroom when I had my first Cullen sighting. Bella decided to go ahead to our gym class instead of waiting for me since she wanted to get changed with as few people around as she could. Out of nowhere came one of the tiniest teenage girls I have ever seen gracefully skip her way over to me with a smile so bright it could have lit up a lighthouse.

'Oh God, that's definitely a Cullen! Please ignore me, please ignore me, please ignore me.' I prayed in my head repeatedly as she came closer until she stood in front of me.

Now that she was standing in front of me I couldn't help but be distracted her features for a second. Her skin was the palest I had ever seen, it looked like it was made from the smoothest material God could have ever made. Her short pixie hair looked perfectly styled and while it would have been an odd cut on most people it fit her well. Her clothes all looked expensive and very classy despite her only wearing light grey jeans paired together with a cute white shirt and a black vest over it. It was her eyes though that stood out to me the most. Her eyes were a very light golden color that I had only seen in anime before. Despite her seemingly harmless appearance, my instincts were going haywire. One part of me wanted nothing more than to do whatever she pleased just to keep that beautiful smile on her face and the other part wanted me to run as fast as I could and never look back. How anyone could mistake her for a human when it was so obvious that she isn't is beyond me.

'Of fucking course, she came right over here to talk to me, just my luck.' I whined in my head as I felt my heartbeat quicken from nervousness. 'Okay, just pretend you're a spy on a secret mission to gather intel or something. Or maybe I'm The Doctor on a mission and I am currently talking to an alien to try to figure out why the Tardis took me here. God, why couldn't I have been reincarnated in Winnie the Pooh or something? That would have been so much easier than dealing with vampires.'

"Hello, your Clarissa Swan right? I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said, the smile still etched upon her perfect face.

"Hi, I actually go by Clara. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back despite it taking everything I had to not run away screaming like a loon.

She looked me over once before nodding her head and said: "I think we are going to be great friends." And walked away with a pep in her step.

'Oh...oh god that isn't good. That isn't good at all. Why would she want to be friends with me?' I wondered as I felt the color completely drain from my face. I briskly walked away as the feeling of utter dread took over me, ignoring the whispers from the students who I left in my wake.

I'm stuck in Gym class now, my fourth period and I already want to go home. I'm too distracted thinking about what had happened to me earlier with Alice Cullen to even pay attention to the volleyball game I'm currently playing. Not that I would have tried hard anyways since I hate taking showers at school after that one time in middle school when I got a wart on my foot. It was gross and I will never take that chance again and if I have to fail Gym to avoid showering here then so be it.

'The only thing I can think of is that she probably saw me in a vision. But as far as I remember the Cullen's except for Carlisle didn't interact with humans much unless they became important to them somehow. Was Alice already aware of Bella and Edward's future or was something else happening? If it was the former then wouldn't she have said that to Bella instead? Or maybe she just wants to be in my good graces if they do end up becoming a couple.' A scowl settled on my face from the mere thought of Bella and Edward getting together.

'Over my dead-' Suddenly one of Bella's poor attempts at hitting the ball flew past me, interrupting my thoughts as it slammed a boy on the head with a loud thump.

I quickly ran over to the blond-haired guy with Bella to get the ball back since I didn't exactly trust her at the moment or ever really with a ball.

The boy turned around and ignored the ball that bounced away from him, making me feel a slight bit annoyed since I would have to go chase it down. When he looked at us it was as if I could see the light bulb turn on in his head as realized we were the new girls and he got this weird grin on his youthful face.

"I'm sorry, I told them not to let me play," Bella said to him shyly.

He was about to reply when the guy who made a rude comment about our truck this morning came up to us with the ball and handed it to me with a flirty smirk when I held my hands out to grab it.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at him politely, trying to ignore the flirty smirk.

His smirk got bigger and he replied "No problem babe" before turning to his blond-haired friend to see if he was okay but the blond boy brushed the guy off nonchalantly with a quick nod to him and the flirty guy went back to his game.

The blond guy looked at us again and said "No-no-no. That's, that's — don't. You're uh, Isabella and Clarissa Swan right?" He asked, continuing to give us this weird look that looked like a mixture of fascination and adoration.

'Bella either hit him too hard or not hard enough.' I thought.

"Just Clara and Bella," I replied, amused by how he was stumbling over his words.

"Yeah hey, uh, I'm Mike Newton." He said and shook Bella's hand first then mine.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Bella replied, looking uncomfortable with the way Mike was looking at us.

Then one of the girls we had been playing volleyball with came over with an obnoxiously fake grin on her face. "Uh, she's got a great spike huh?" She asked Mike and batted her eyelashes at him flirtily before looked at us. "I'm Jessica by the way." She continues, her eyes darting back to Mike and back to us quickly. Jessica was a slightly tanned girl with light brown hair in a high ponytail and a P.E shirt that looked a little bit too snug and shorts that looked a little too short. She wore makeup that was slightly heavy for just going to school though it suited her well. Overall she was a stereotypical popular girl who was currently trying to woo Mike Newton. 'And she thinks we are her competition... great.' I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, you're from Arizona right?" Jessica asked and put her arms behind her back, making her chest stand out more.

"Yeah." Bella nods.

"Aren't people from Arizona suppose to be like really tan?" She questioned as if she was saying something funny but was in reality dissing us.

I tried to think of a come back for that and sadly failed so I ended up just standing there as my sister rolled her eyes and said: "Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked us out."

Mike started doing that fake kind of laughing someone does when they're trying to remain on their crushes good side and pointed at Bella and said: "You're good."

Jessica joins in though she was clearly annoyed at us. "That's so funny."

"Well anyways we should go back to the game," I said and pointed over my right shoulder with my thumb.

"Er, uh, yeah." Mike nodded. "I'll talk to you two later." He grinned and looked at both of us with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Bella nodded and we walked away, waving half-heartedly to Mike and Jessica. 'I think that was one of the most high school-esque interactions I have ever had.' I thought as I handed the ball to the next girl to serve. 'If this is how the rest of my time is going to be like at Forks High School I am so over it. I just want to go home.' I continued when I got back in my position and prepared myself for another one of Bella's hits since she was serving this turn.


	3. Chapter 2

'Lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch is good for me! Lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch is for my tummy!' I sang in my head as I walked through the lunch line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a small carton of milk. 'Huh, the same brand of milk that they had in Arizona.' I rose my brow at that before shrugging to myself and put it on my tray.

I was intentionally ignoring everything I had been thinking about earlier in hopes of making it through the day by focusing on the positives in life, even if it was questionable cafeteria food. Bella, Jessica, and Mike were all waiting for me near the cash registers since I was the last of our little group in line. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but it must have been something interesting to Bella since she was actively participating in the conversation with a big grin on her face. I continued forward a few steps in line and looked at the fruit selection for a few seconds before deciding to grab a ripe banana. At that moment I was overcome with an extreme sense of happiness and contentment. I paused from confusion, trying to figure out what I had been thinking of that had caused such a reaction from me.

'Not that I particularly mind that it feels as if all of my worries are melting away. Speaking of worries though how am I going to get through lunch without thinking about the Vamppp- I mean uh... what should I call them if I can't call them what they are? I can't call Sparkles any of my normal nicknames for him since they're a bit too specific and he might be smart enough to figure out it means either him or his relatives. I really should have planned for this part more. Whatever I'll deal with that later. How am I suppose to get through lunch without thinking of all the other issues related to them? I asked myself calmly, the feelings from before still rushing through me. If Ed- I mean that dude reads my... me like the creep he is while I'm thinking about any of it I am so screwed. Hopefully, I'm just somehow immune to his... searches but that is highly unlikely. I would go through with the singing in my head idea if it wasn't for the fact that I am not confident enough that it will work well for me and I never came up with a better solution. And if I-'

"Ahem." A distinctively male voice cleared his throat behind me to grab my attention.

'Whoops I've just been standing here holding up the line huh?' I felt a blush rise to my cheeks in embarrassment and turned around to apologize. When I looked up, I made eye contact with an outrageously handsome man and couldn't help but gasp in surprise from both his looks and how close he was standing to me.

'OH. MY. LORDIE.' I was looking at the most breathtakingly beautiful creature I have ever seen. His curly blonde hair looked like it had been woven from the purest golden honey. He had that same silky smooth pale skin that Alice had that I'd give almost anything to touch. 'No, I take that back it's his lips that I'd give almost anything to kiss.' He was giving me a crooked smile that showed just the barest of white teeth that were surrounded by soft-looking lips. They were a pretty shade of fleshy pale pink that I couldn't quite identify and while they were not very plump the bottom lip was a bit plushier than the top one. And his eyes... they looked like someone had decided to pour a little bit of that pure honey from his hair into each of them too, just enough to give them that same honey color. He was giving me such an intense stare with those eyes that it felt like he was looking into my very soul as well as trying to get me to look into his. For a split second, I thought I also saw desire of all things as well. 'Pfft yeah right, he's probably just dazzling me. Is this what it feels like to be dazzled? Like the sexiest being to ever exist only has eyes for you at that moment? I can see why people trip over themselves when it happens to them now.'

As I continued to look at him like an idiot with my mouth slightly hanging open I realized I wasn't scared of who I thought was Jasper Hale based on his looks in the slightest despite remembering him being the one who is the least in control of his bloodthirst out of all of the Cullens. In fact, I felt like I should know him for some reason and I don't mean because I have read the Twilight books and seen the movies. No, the familiarity I felt was the same kind you feel when you finally go home after being gone on a vacation for a week or two.

'And damn it would be nice to be welcomed home by a guy like him in just a pair of sweat pants. I wonder what he looks like shirtless? Is he hairless on his chest or does he maybe have a happy trail that leads down to his package? Imagined him taking his shirt off to show me and felt a rush of arousal. 'Man, I bet he's got a huge one down there and it's probably as oddly pretty as the rest of him thanks to his vampireness and... wait a second. I'm not supposed to be thinking of a vampire like this! I haven't even thought about a real-life person like this in a long time and of course, the first time in years has to be about a Cullen. He's already taken by Alice anyways if he is Jasper not to mention the freaking VAMPIRE issue. Why does he of all people have to turn me on by just looking at me? Damn it, it has to be his vampire powers that are making me brain fart and horny. Come on Clara stop staring at him, get a grip on your stupid hormones and say something to him before you make a fool out of yourself!'

Suddenly he took in a deep breath and his eyes which were still locked with mine widened as his pupils dilated. The tray he was holding onto made a loud snapping sound which sounded like he just broke it though nothing fell as I expected it to.

'Ah crap if he's Jasper, the empath, that means he's feeling what I'm feeling right now right? So now he knows that my stupid teenage hormones are making me want to jump his bones. I guess I've already made a fool out of myself after all.' I felt more blood rushed towards my cheeks in mortification.

The crooked smile Jasper was giving me before turned into a smug smirk giving him a predatorial look as he started to lean down towards me, breathing in deeply again.

'Is he smelling me?' I asked myself, feeling my heartbeat quicken nervously. By the time my mind had formed that question he had leaned in so close, I could feel his cool breath ghosting over my left cheek making me shiver. He continued to move his head slightly further forward so his lips were almost touching my ear. "You're-" He started to whisper but was pulled away from me with a surprised look on his face.

Alice who I only now realized was directly behind him had taken ahold of his arm and pulled him away from me, snapping me out of whatever hold he must have had on me. He looked at Alice sheepishly and she shot him a strange look in return before looking at me.

"Sorry about my brother Jasper, he's not quite himself right now." She said, flashing me a secretive smile and then swiftly cut in front of me to get to the cash registers, all but dragging Jasper along with her.

I started to feel a bit faint from shock as I subconsciously made my way over to the other cash register to pay for my food, my mind repeatedly going over the interaction I just experienced. 'I just checked out Jasper Hale thoroughly in front of his wife AND he was about to eat me! Oh god, she probably hates me now. Well, I guess that takes care of the friendship issue with her but I'd rather have her on my side then wanting me dead! Oh god, I probably almost died... again.'

I hid my emotions as well as I could under a mask of nonchalance and walked stiffly over to Bella, Jessica, and Mike, holding onto my tray so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

"Who were they?" Bella asked curiously after we all sat down at the table Jessica and Mike brought us to. Bella and I were both unfortunately stuck in between the two boys at the table. I was sitting next to that guy Eric from this morning and Bella while my sister got to sit with Mike on her other side. I'm positive I made out with the lesser of two evils in this case since Eric didn't seem so bad so far despite his obvious infatuation with the both of us and his awful flirting skills.

"That was Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen," Jessica said, looking like the cat who just caught the canary.

"They're strange people and keep to themselves." Eric interrupted, his frown and furrowed brows showing he was not happy with the current conversation.

"Normally." Jessica looked at me pointedly.

Mike was about to add something when that friend of his from gym class earlier ran over to us and pulled Mike's chair out from under him causing him to fall on his butt in surprise. He quickly got up and ran off after him, forgetting his lunch which was just a burrito and a Pepsi. I was tempted to steal the soda and weighed the pros and cons for a second before deciding it wasn't worth the awkward conversation that would happen afterward if he came back.

"Well, that was... weird," Bella said with a small chuckle after a few awkward moments of silence. I nodded in agreement while Jessica and Eric just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mike and Tyler always act like that," Jessica said with a giggle and scooched closer to Bella since Mike was gone. "Anyways-" She started, only to be interrupted by another girl who came up to our table with a camera at the ready. I wasn't sure if it was the angle I was seeing her at but I was certain that she was tall for a girl. She had long dark brown hair that was styled in a cute ponytail and glasses that fit her face well. Something about her screamed kindness to me.

"Smile!" She exclaimed and took a picture of Bella and me before either of us could protest.

"Ok?" Bella mumbled and shook her in utter bafflement.

"Sorry I needed a candid for the feature." The camera girl smiled sympathetically and sat down next to Jessica.

"Features dead Angela, don't bring it up again," Eric replied harshly to the girl and got up.

'Wow, way to be an ass, Eric.'

"It-it's ok I just-" Bella stammered for a second before Eric interrupted her by patting us both on the back.

"I got your back babe's." He said and walked off, dampening my view of him further.

"Anyways," Jessica emphasized, not hiding her annoyance at being interrupted twice. "There's also Rosalie Hale; Jasper's twin sister and Edward and Emmett Cullen who all sit over there at that table." She pointed in their direction. "They're Dr. and Mrs.'s Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago."

I looked at Bella's reaction when she looked over at the rest of the Cullens which was unsurprisingly stunned before looking over at the Cullen table myself. Of course, the rest of the Cullens are all extremely beautiful as well and all of them are flawless in a surprisingly delicate way that I didn't notice before with Jasper and Alice until now like they were all freshly painted porcelain dolls. Yet there was an intimidating air around them too, as if all it would take is a brush of one of their hands against you to break you like a twig. Though maybe only I could notice that because I know for a fact they do have the strength to do that. And of course, they are all dressed extremely well and it was probably all designer clothes to boot.

'Wow, they aren't exactly subtle despite the supposed claims that they were trying to blend in, in the story. I mean really, they could plaster on a bunch of makeup to at least attempt to change their skin color to a more natural one or maybe some fake noses or warts to make them look more flawed. It's not like they need to sleep and they have super speed so they'd have plenty of time to put it all on each day. Not to mention that they can't get acne unlike us lowly humans and wearing the makeup daily wouldn't hurt them.'

I wasn't surprised to see the guy who was undoubtedly Edward turn around to look right back at us though I was surprised to see Jasper had joined him with a heart-melting smile on his face directed at me. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably -knowing that I should definitely not be thinking of him as anything other than an enemy- and frowned at him. He frowned at me in return as his brows drew closer together, his eyes flickering over my face as if he was searching for something there.

'He must still be thinking about drinking me dry.' I looked away and internally winced at the mental picture I saw at the thought but my feelings abruptly shifted into a calm and happy feeling. I immediately started to fight off that feeling, instinctually knowing that something wasn't right about it.

'Wait maybe I shouldn't fight whatever this is.' I thought and gave up, letting the calm and happy feeling wash over me. 'This must just be my body's way of handling my stress and fear and it definitely will help me pretend that everything is normal until I get home.'

I looked back over at Jessica who in turn was looking at Jasper confusedly with a slight pout. She then turned back towards me and I could see hints of jealousy there though she schooled her features instantly and slapped a smile on her face. "As you can tell they're all totally gorgeous and almost all of them are single."

'Wait WHAT? What does she mean most of them are single? Only Edward's supposed to be single!' I internally panicked for a second before the feeling was wiped away by that calm and happy feeling again.

"They are... very nice looking." Bella murmured in agreement with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a small laugh and leaned in closer to her. "Emmett, the big dark-haired guy, and Rosalie, the blonde girl are together though - I mean in a relationship and they live together. I'm not even sure that's legal."

'This can't possibly mean Jasper and Alice are single right? Or am I in some alternative Twilight universe? Well I mean I already knew I was since I wasn't in the story but what if my presence here had changed this? Then again I don't know why my presence would change their relationship since they were supposed to get together before I was even born.' I looked over at the Cullens again, my brows furrowed in confusion, and saw Edward looking at Bella and me with an equally confused and slightly frustrated face. I was even more confused when I also saw Alice looking at me with a 1000 watt smile on her face and Jasper still looking at me with such intensity that I had to look away from them all quickly before I did something stupid like run over to them and demand answers. 'And Alice for whatever reason still looks like she wants to be my friend despite what happened earlier with Jasper. Weird. Rosalie and Emmett aren't looking at us at least.' I thought exasperatedly.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela responded in defense of the Cullens, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Jessica looked at Angela. "Yeah but they live together, it's weird." She insisted before looking at me eagerly. Whatever she was about to say I had a distinct feeling I wouldn't like it.

"So spill, what happened with you and Jasper?" She excitedly asked, probably planning to spread this around the school as soon as she could. "He looked like he was whispering something in your ear."

Angela rose her eyebrows at Jessica in surprise then looked at me with a curious look in her eyes.

'Ah shit. What am I suppose to say to that? "Oh you know he was just scenting the air because he wanted to drink my blood. He didn't kill me though thanks to Alice so no harm, no foul." Yeah, that'd go over real well.'

"Er, I don't know what you mean." I hastily replied, looking away from her for a second to look at the Cullen table where Jasper was still staring at me with that smug look on his face again. God, I wanted to punch him in the face so much right now for getting me in this predicament despite being a pacifist. Looking for an out from this topic I looked at Bella for help, begging her desperately with my eyes to help me.

"Sorry." She said and shrugged, looking a little guilty. "I want to know what happened too."

'TRAITOR!' I dramatically yelled in my mind. 'Think Clara, think! What would be a decent lie?'

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Angela quietly said.

Unfortunately, I knew for a fact that I couldn't get out of it now that Bella wasn't willing to give me an out. With a girl like Jessica around she would take my silence on the subject as me hiding something juicy and just come up with her own insane conclusion instead and spread it around the school like wildfire. The bright side of this though is the fact that nobody here really knows the Cullens personally. That means I could lie easier without anyone calling bullshit since they don't know their personalities and nobody will go and ask their side of the story. 'So let's see from Jessica's point of view he probably looked like he was looking at me with a smile and like she said he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. Knowing this I could either say he said something romantic, weird, or embarrassing for me. Or I suppose I could go with the truth without any of my speculations added in. That would just leave exactly what she thinks happened since Jasper didn't get to say much at all! Yeah, I'll go with that.'

"Ugh, fine," I said, dragging out the I in fine to emphasize my annoyance and sunk into my chair a little like a sign of defeat. "Nothing really weird happened other than how close he got to me. He didn't even get to say anything to me since Alice pulled him away before he got the chance." My mind's light bulb lit up at that moment, giving me a question I both wanted to be answered and would hopefully distract Jessica from asking more questions. "Speaking of Alice, is she together with Jasper? They seem close."

Jessica let out a series of giggles at the question, looking like the cat that caught the canary. "When they first got here that is what everyone thought until a new rumor popped up saying that Alice was still dating someone from Alaska. Some people even think she might be dating a girl!" She continued, acting as if that last sentence was something scandalizing.

"Oh, that's cool for her then," Bella replied, taking the words right out of my mouth so I just nodded in agreement.

Jessica looked completely baffled by our response while Angela who had so far mostly been quiet since she sat down practically beamed at Bella's response. "I'm glad that you're not homophobic. I have a friend who is bisexual and in a small town like Fork's where it's frowned upon it's been hard on her." Angela replied, her smile wavering a little in the last part of her sentence.

Jessica shook her head, looking at Angela worriedly. "No I mean, you know I don't care about that Angela, she's my friend too. But there might be another Cullen couple living together and nobody knows for sure!"

Angela sighed, "Jess you know that-"

'Huh. Guess I misjudged Jessica on one thing at least.' I thought, intentionally tuning them out. 'But her answer just confirms for me that nobody truly knows if Jasper and Alice are together or not. Which means I should assume they are.' A mixture of relief and an odd pang of jealousy filled me at that thought. I pushed the odd feeling of jealousy aside and started running over everything I knew in my mind again. 'So Jasper must have been dazzling me earlier in hopes of drinking my blood and Alice stopped him because she wants to keep their secret. And I don't feel anything more than physical attraction towards Jasper since I don't even know the guy, that was just part of the dazzling. Also, Alice wants to be my friend for some unknown reason? Man, there's got to be something I'm missing that makes that last part make sense. Especially since not all of my explanations explain all of their actions. Some things have been way too bizarre for me to write off as normal behavior for them yet. Wait! I'm not Jasper's whatever it's called that means that my blood is pretty much ambrosia to him am I? God I hope not, this day has already been terrifying enough as it is. It would explain why he was paying so much attention to me at lunch though instead of any of the other students who were closer to him.'

I felt Bella tap me on the shoulder behind me and I looked over my shoulder at her with a questioning look. 'Why did she get up?' "What?"

"The bell rang and Jessica and Angela already left." She said with a patient smile.

"Oh, whoops." I smiled at her in return as I noticed students heading out of the cafeteria from the corner of my eyes. As I got up I looked over at the Cullen table one last time and saw they too were all heading out to leave. Edward, Jasper, and Alice looked like they were in a heated discussion as they all walked away, though about what I wasn't sure.

The calm and happy feeling I had been relying on all lunch suddenly disappeared, letting out all the fear and anxiety that I had been happily ignoring hit me at full force. I almost staggered from how strongly they hit me but kept these feelings as well as I could from showing on my face and grabbed my bag from the back of my chair. Then I pushed the chair in and frowned at my tray still full of food laying on the table. 'I didn't eat any of my food.' I sighed and picked up my tray full of food and walked over to the nearest garbage can, Bella quietly followed behind me and waited for me a few feet away. 'I suppose I could eat my banana on the way to class.' I threw all but the banana away, looking mournfully down at my food now laying in the trash. 'The pizza probably wasn't good anyway.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my story. I doubt I'll have Alice ever date a girl in my story but who knows? I do know that these types of rumors spread so easily in small towns. Ugh. Anyways I hope my character isn't coming across as too depressing or without enough personality. The poor girl is already overwhelmed and the first day of school isn't even over! Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that she'll explain why she even let Bella and herself move to Forks in the first place while knowing what dangers lay ahead.


End file.
